


My Star

by kisetsu_haruko



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisetsu_haruko/pseuds/kisetsu_haruko
Summary: They were sitting on the grass in the park. Wolfram and Yuuri were looking at the twinkling stars in the night sky when Wolfram said, "I wonder if I also become a star when I die."
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/The Maou
Kudos: 41





	My Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

Yuuri returned to Earth for his graduation ceremony in university.

I wasn't able to say goodbye to Wolfram because he was currently on patrol. I'm sure he would be angry when I get back.Yuuri was about to go out from the bathroom when he heard a splash of water from the bathtub.

"Wolfram! Why are you here?" Yuuri immediately helped Wolfram to get out from the bathtub and handed him a towel.

"I also don't know wimp."

"I'm not a wimp."

The door burst open. "Yuri! Welcome home! Oh! Wolf-chan! I'm glad that you are also here!" Miko, Yuuri's mother gladly said.

AFTER they ate dinner, Yuuri invited Wolfram to the park to go stargazing.

The night was still and they sat on the grass.

"I have read in a book." Wolfram said to Yuuri as he looked at the twinkling stars in the night sky.

Yuuri looked at his fiance's face and to the sky filled with stars.

"According to what I read, when a person dies, they will become stars in the sky." Wolfram said and smiled.

Yuuri blushed a little when he saw the beautiful smile on his fiance's face.

"I also heard a similar story." Yuuri stood up from the grass they were sitting.

"I wonder if I also become a star when I die." Wolfram stood up.

"Don't say it like that Wolf!" Yuuri's heart suddenly ached when he thought of Wolfram's lifeless body. Sweet and beautiful Wolfram, his lover and friend who is always there for him through ups and downs. He couldn't imagine life without Wolfram.

"Who knows." The blond beauty said and walked ahead of Yuuri.

"Hey! Wait for me Wolf!"

THE next day was Yuuri's graduation and his family decided to bring Wolfram with them to attend the ceremony.

"Congratulations Yuuri!" Wolfram happily said to his fiancé after the ceremony.

It was almost 7:00pm when the graduation ceremony ended, Yuuri decided to bring Wolfram to the park before going home.

"Wimp! Why did you bring me here? We should celebrate your graduation day with your family." Wolfram rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yuuri just laughed at his fiance's expression. "Yes. We will celebrate it later. But first, give me your hand."

"Why would I do-"

Before Wolfram could finish the sentence, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's left hand and gently placed a ring in his ring finger.

"What is this wimp?" Wolfram looked at the emerald stone on the ring and raised his eyebrow to Yuuri.

"Will you marry me Wolfram?" The ring really matches his eyes. Those emerald eyes, I don't mind staring all day.

There was a long silence between them. Yuuri didn't expect that reaction. He expected an excited Wolfram, not a sad one.

"Thank you Wimp! I didn't expect this. I thought you would not ask me my hand for marriage... but I can't accept your proposal." The fire wielder avoided Yuuri's eyes.

"Wh-why?"

"You will know when we get back to Shin Makoku." Wolfram blandly said.

Wolfram was about to remove the ring from his finger when Yuuri stopped him.

"That's yours."

"You should give this ring to the person whom you want to marry Yuuri."

"It is you whom I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Wolfram stood in silence and looked Yuuri sadly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but... when we go back to Shin Makoku you'll know why I can't marry you."

Yuuri wanted to ask more but chose not to as it might lead to something unpleasant.

"Let's go back." Yuuri said and held Wolfram's hand.

The moment is perfect but the timing is not. I'm sorry Yuuri. Wolfram sadly thought. If only I would be given another chance...

MIKO'S eyes twinkled when she saw a ring in Wolfram's finger.

"This calls for a double celebration!"

Yuuri and Wolfram wanted to protest but chose not to spoil the mood and forced a smile on their faces.

THE next day, they decided to go back to Shin Makoku.

"Let's go Wolfram."

Before Yuuri could step into the bathtub, Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's shoulders and looked into his black eyes.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Always remember that I am always with you. Be a good king."

"Wh-what's this-." Wolfram closed the distance between them, their lips met and eyes closed savoring the moment.

Wolfram let go of Yuuri's shoulders. "Let's go back now wimp."

Yuuri smiled at him and held his left hand. "I'm not a wimp."

THE double black found himself inside the royal bathroom but he couldn't find Wolfram. He opened his hand and found the ring he gave to Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted.

"Your majesty!" a surprised Condrad entered the room.

"Where's Wolfram?"

Condrad didn't look at Yuuri's face. He walked slowly towards the demon king and helped him out of the water.

"Let's change your clothes first your majesty."

"Call me Yuuri, Conrad. Have you seen Wolfram?" Yuuri smiled and held the ring in his hand carefully.

Did Wolfram ran and hide from me when we arrived? Yuuri thought.

"I'll tell you once you change your clothes your majesty, Yuuri. I will also bring you to him." There's a sad expression in his godfather's eyes.

What's going on? Yuuri held the ring tightly between his palm.

After he changed his clothing, Condrad led him outside his room and into a hallway leading towards Anissina's laboratory.

I don't like this feeling.

He could see Lady Celi, Gwendal, Gunter and others inside the room. He could feel the gloomy atmosphere in the room. Greta with tears in her eyes ran towards him.

"Wolf-Wolfram is..." Greta kept on pointing the box. The box where Wolfram's body was once preserved when his heart stopped beating.

Yuuri slowly walked towards the box and saw Wolfram. He looked like sleeping peacefully but his chest was not falling and rising. He was not breathing.

"What.. what happened?" Yuri said with panic written all over his face.

"We tried to save him your majesty but we couldn't." Gisela sadly said.

"Bu-but we were still together yesterday and he went to Earth with me." Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. They told the demon king that Wolfram was attacked while on patrol and lost his life. They decided to preserve his body while waiting for the demon king's return.

This is not happening. This is not happening. Yuuri looked at everyone in the room.

"Bu-but.. we were still together on Earth yesterday."

"I'm sorry but... when we go back to Shin Makoku you'll know why I can't marry you."

He remembered Wolfram's words.

Is this the reason Wolf?

"Yuuri, I believe Wolfram wanted to be together with you for one last time that's why he followed you on Earth." Murata explained.

"I-is that possible?"

"Yes... with strong feelings." The great sage replied to Yuuri.

Slowly, Yuuri touched Wolfram's left cold hand and placed the ring in his ring finger.

"This is yours."

A tear escaped from Yuuri's eyes.

...reviews are welcome.


End file.
